Healing Love
by Cloudysmile
Summary: Megumi Akimoto, a Japanese- thai girl, received millennium bangle from her lost brother. During the moment that she felt lamented from her loss, she decided to go to Domino city where she was born and where she met yugi and his friends. However, what would await for her at there? YugixOC, YamixOC Warning : some character might be out of character.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Love

Summary : Megumi Akimoto, a Japanese- thai girl, received millennium bangle from her lost brother. During the moment that she felt lamented from her loss, she decided to go to Domino city where she was born and where she met yugi and his friends. However, what would await for her at there? YugixOC, YamixOC

Author : Since I can't remember all the cards in Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, I will make my OC has a card which never exist in any series but it will come from my imagination like Alpha wolf( can attack the all monster in opponent's field by paying 1000 lifepoints), Bayonetta( I do not own this one, I just borrow it as my imagination for duel card)( can call monster that has dark attitude without offering), and etc.( when my Oc use the card that never exist in this series, I will tell you)

**Warning : English is my second language. Tell me if I do some grammar errors. Also, some character might be out of character.**

A gift from goner.

Some game shop in Bangkok, Thailand.

" My turn.." a light skin teenage girl with black silk hair said as her slender fingers picked a duel card from her deck. She wore black baggy t-shirt that said " Beat the Dutch" and she wore black jean. Megumi smiled when she got Bayonetta . Her chocolate brown eyes looked at her opponent , the teenage boy with green hair and rebellious cloth, mockingly which made him angry but, shook in fear for what would happen next. Megumi Akimoto, the girl whom known as ' Magic Shape shooter' from her tactic in using magic and trap card swiftly. The stage for dueling was a table that always be used for playing normal card game.

" I cover 2 cards on my field and summon Bayonetta by sacrificing Watapon and big shield" Megumi placed Bayonetta on her field in attacking mode.

" Ha! Bayonetta's ATK power still far from my Chaos Dragon." Her opponent said with smirk.

" Did I say I finish my turn? With Bayonetta's special effect, I can summon one infernal demon on the field specially. I summon Gohmorrah in attack mode. Due to another special effect of Bayonetta, Gohmorrah's ATK power will increase 1000 points -" Megumi was cut off by the opponent.

" Trap Card was activated! Lamiya's desire!( I got the idea from ' Drag me to hell' movie)" her opponent smirked at her, flipping the covered card on the field. However instead of seeing her shocked face, he saw her wicked smile on face as she flip her covered card on the left side, the infernal circle, he was shocked because that card can protect any infernal monster from the magic card and trap card. Also, Megumi activated another card, Umbra witch's revenge( Again, I do not own this one), it increased Gohmarrah another 500 attack point.

" Game over. Sorry boys, it's too early for you to beat the champion like me." Megumi picked her deck and walked off slowly with a cheer and some gossip sound from the crowed in game shop, left the boy slammed his head on the table in defeat.

Megumi's POV

That duel was boring. I wish I could duel by the machine in Japan ! Talking about the Japan, I hadn't been there for a long time since I had …...

Ring~! Ring~!

My cellphone rang loudly from my black jeans' pocket, I picked it up and it showed that it was my mother who called me. I wondered what happened at home.

" Mom, what's wrong?" I asked on the phone as I felt like there was something wrong.

" Marisa, come home now." My mom said coldly to me. That's strange. Normally, she never use that tone and call my thai name unless I came home late. I looked at my watch, 16:00, it wasn't late but, well when it was my mom, I couldn't say no to her. I rushed to my home once I said I would be there soon and hung up my cellphone.

…...

" I'm so sorry to tell you this news that your son, Akira or Nattapon has been missing after the sand storm's attack " An old man that I later learned that his name ' Arthur H.', the archeologist, said to us when I reached my home. My knees suddenly became weak like jelly. This couldn't be true, right?

_**Flashback**_

2 months ago

" Pi*( In Thai, it's for showing some respect to the person we talk to) Nat, when will you come home from Egypt?" I asked him on the phone. My brother worked at there as an archeologist's assistant in Egypt for researching about the history of lost pharaoh and some theory about duel monster card game.

" Nah, it might take a lot of time than I thought because most of laborers believed the curse about game of darkness." My brother apologized me. Somehow he voice sounded serious a little when he talked about the laborer and curse.

" Game of darkness? What's it?" I asked him. My bad habit about poking my nose into someone's business seemed to be hard for curing but for him, he thought it was my charm because it made me looked like a little girl who was curious to everything.

" Once I come back, I will tell you." he said playfully

" but, when? Last time ,you said you will be back on last week." I pouted my lips when I thought about last week , I waited my brother until my brother called us that he couldn't make it because there was something happen about his worker.

" Ha! Ha!Don't worry! This time, I can make it and I promised I will bring you some souvenir back, okay?" He said with cherish tone.

" Okay! Bye- bye!" I giggled at my brother and hung up.

_**End of Flashback**_

I fell in my knee as I slowly picked my brother's gold locket. Once I open it slowly, the photo was gone only the blank space for putting it. I squeezed my eyes tightly as I forced my tears not to drop until I felt a warm on my shaking hand which held the locket. I opened my eyes and saw Professor Arthur gave me a reassuring smile.

" Don't worry ,May. I'm sure that he will be fine." He rubbed my head softly like a grandpa soothe his grandchild from crying.

" By the way, your brother had told me to give you something before he was missing." Arthur said and went to his suitcase to rifle for something. I gawked when he showed me gold object that looked like bangle with a big eyes like a human's eyes but no sclera and it had something like Egyptian alphabets around of it.

" Arthur-san, there are some Egyptian words carved around it. What does it say?" I asked him. Hope that there were some messages hidden in there. Arthur furrowed his grey brows as what I said and examined the gold bangle again.

" I don't see anything carved on it, May" Arthur said. I felt a chill ran down through my spine.

' What happens to me?' I thought as I looked at the mysterious bangle that show me what other people couldn't see.

…...

Cloudysmile : Hm...this millennium item's interesting, isn't it?

Yugi : I wonder if the the soul in there is as nice as the other of me.

Cloudysmile : Who knows? Anyway, where is yami- chan?

Yugi: He build the new deck.

Cloudysmile : * shake her head* Anyway, R&R

Yugi: Cloudy-chan said I can have some cookies if you R&R for her story hehe...


	2. Chapter 2

Cloudysmile : My grammar is really bad Y^Y , but I'm happy that you guys like my story :)

Yugi : ***Eat chocolate ship cookies*** And finally, I can have some cookies! \^0^/

Yami : I want it ,too YwY Aibou, give me some of them.

Yugi : No~! They are for me. Not for you~!* Yugi shove all cookies in his mouth*

Yami : Aibou~! Don't make me have to do _**that**_ to you~ !* smile wickedly*

Cloudysmile : Oh you two, get a room. Anyway, thanks ** ballet022 ** for the comment and subscribing. Also, thanks **Inspiration's Wonderer ** for the comment about my grammar and the story, I will fix them later. And, for the question that you asked me, this chapter will give you an answer.

The Chosen One

_" Arthur-san, there are some Egyptian words carved around it. What does it say?" I asked him. Hope that there were some messages hidden in there. Arthur furrowed his grey brows as what I said and examined the gold bangle again._

_" I don't see anything carved on it, May" Arthur said. I felt a chill ran down through my spine._

_' What happens to me?' I thought as I looked at the mysterious bangle that show me what other people couldn't see._

…...

Megumi's POV

I still was thrilled at what Arthur-san said about the ancient bangle but compare to my experience about spiritual thing and supernatural thing, this was normal to me. My family from my mother's side had a six sense which allow us to see the ghost or demon. However...

"Mom, are you sure that you can't see these letters?!" I was stunned and gave my mother ' are you kidding me' glare but, it turned out that she was annoyed.

" May, you have asked me for fifth times already. I **don't** really see any letters on that bangle!" My mom said angrily when I bothered her too much.

" Mom, you used to see the thing that other people can't see, didn't you?"

" Yes, I did. But this time, I don't see anything on it, honey." I sighed and went back to my study room with golden bangle in hand.

If I wanted to know what happened to my brother and what was he doing, I had to crack these ancient words.

…...

Third person's POV

Megumi tried to crack these invisible ancient words with the knowledge and her experience from her brother. However, it seemed that these letters were difference from other Egyptian words which she had ever seen before. Sometimes, she mistranslated the messages. Sometimes, she had to sit quietly to understand the meaning behind them until...

" Yes! I did it! I did it!" Megumi cried in happiness before read the messages that she had translated but, the messages on bangle suddenly changed into the new one before her eyes.

" I swear that those letters have come alive!" Megumi's eyes were wide from shock as she started to grab another A4 paper and her pencil to write a new message. Once she finished from translation, she inspected the messages and combined the old one with the new one.

_Those who see these message is the chosen one who retrieve all memories of nameless pharaoh to make him rest in peace and inherit the game of darkness, dispense the justice to all innocents and judge all evils._

" Retrieve all memories of nameless pharaoh? But, how am I suppose to do?" Megumi mumbled, her brows furrowed in thought for how to look a clue of this.

' In my brother case which Arthur before he went off, there are only his duel card and some...'

Megumi almost jumped out of her skin when she saw the gold bangle glowed brightly before the light beamed to her forehead and knocked her out. The shadow that belonged to Megumi was suddenly enlarged and had glowing eyes on the forehead of her shadow.

" Finally, I can be free from the darkness..." The shadow said quietly in calm and famine voice.

…...

Cloudysmile : Sorry for making it short. I just try to look for some beta reader who won't mind to read my boring fanfic. _ _"

Yugi : You better hurry up. Me and the other of me can't wait to show up !

Cloudysmile : I will do my best, cutie ^^

Yugi : *blush madly like tomato*

Cloudysmile : Please R&R and don't forget to subscribe my story. Also, stay tune ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Cloudysmile : Thank you very much for adding my story in your favorite list and story alert!

Warning : English is my second language, please tell me where my grammar mistake is.

The other of me?

Megumi's POV

"Ugh! My head!" I felt the shape pain from my head after it knocked to the floor. I slowly got on my feet and looked around. Everything around me was black, no sound or anything came out as if I was in a big chamber. Suddenly when I stepped forward, everything was brightened up so that I had to cover my eyes from brightness.

When I opened my eyes, I saw an Egyptian woman in a sleeveless white robe with some golden ankh at the front of her clothes, the upper part of her face was covered by the white hood her clothes, her hair was black like mine but, its length reached the middle of her back and her skin was tan.

Suddenly, her clothes changed into black t-shirt and black jeans like me, her face ,which was covered by hood before, was looked exactly like me!

I stepped back from the doppelganger with fear that she would hurt me until...

" You don't have to be afraid of me, young one" her eyes opened slowly, revealed her deep blue eyes which looked like an ocean color. I admired that her eyes made me feel the scent of clam and gentle but with the taint of sadness and loss. I stopped stepping away from her and stood still. My eyes focused on intensely in case that she wanted me to let my guard down so that she could attack me.

" Don't worry. I'm not here to harm you or anything." She said calmly as she walked slowly to me. When she stood in front of me, it showed that I was shorter than her a little.

" Who are you?" I asked politely. Trying to hide my rudeness in check.

" My name is Anai, the previous holder of millennium bangle and the left- handed woman of nameless pharaoh." She said and smiled slightly. " And I guessed that you afraid of me because my feature is as same as your."

" My name is Megumi Akimoto." I told her my name.

" Megumi? That's sweet name." Her compliment made me smile a little

" Anyway, where am I? And, how can you read my thought?" I changed the subject and started to look around. I almost forgot that the area around me and her were still dark.

" Oh! I'm really sorry" She smiled and closed her eyes. Once she closed her eyes, her body glowed in white light before it went out from her body to the ground and spread to everywhere. Once darkness was vanished, I saw that I was in the place that looked like pharaoh's tomb in Egypt which I used to see in my brother's photo album.

" This is my soul's room. By the way, I can read your mind through mind link" I was speechless at what she said.

' There is no way that people's mind can do this such a thing!' I thought as I looked around until I saw something shining.

" What is that?" I narrowed eyes a little as I walked there and found that it was the little fountain which had hieroglyphic letters around the rim of it.

" It's the fountain of memories. " She said as she walked to me near the fountain. Once she stood beside me, the water in there suddenly show the image of Egypt in ancient time then it changed into something about the ceremony. I leaned closer to the pond until I felt something strange.

"AHHH!" I screamed when I found that I didn't stand near the fountain anymore. I fell inside the fountain!

I screamed and squeezed my eyes tightly, preparing to feel the pain from falling but when I opened my eyes again, I found that I was floating.

" Don't be scared, it's just a memories. Once it's ended, you can go back to my soul's room" I nodded in understanding and watched what would happen next. I saw a man dressed in blue and white robe, wearing the hat or something like ancient Egyptian priest that I used to see on the carved wall in museum**( I have no idea what they call _ _ ")**, held the golden rod.

" That's Seto. The right- handed man of pharaoh and the high priest ." Anai said then, she pointed her finger to the man who hold golden scales.

" That man who hold millennium scales is Karim." I looked at black -haired man who stood in front of Seto.

" From the left, the woman dressed in white robe was Isis. The bald man with tattoos on his face was Shada. The man with millennium eye was Akunadin. The man with millennium ring was Mahad." I nodded as Anai told me about them.

" I wonder what they are doing."

" They are dueling. And this is dueling ceremony..." My eyes opened widely in disbelief. In ancient time, they already had dueling game!

Anai pressed her finger over her lip for telling me to keep quiet and watched the ceremony. I decided to watched it quietly.

( A/N: I have no idea how to describe about the atmosphere of this scene so, I decide to tell the important of this scene.)

When Seto seemed to lose in this battle after his monster, Dioth, was destroyed. He raised his rod to call something as the gust of wind blew violently around him.

" Come out, Blue-eyed white dragon" Seto smirked as the dragon came out of the stone tablet and destroyed every monster behind Karim. I had to cover my eyes from brightness of beam but somehow, I saw the dark figure of the man in a cloak stood from his throne before everything was gone with light.

…...

I opened my eyes slowly to adjust my eyes until I saw everything clearly. I was back at Anai's soul room and laid on my chest. I got on my feet to look for Anai and noticed that she was sitting at the fountain with the tear in her eyes.

" What happened at that time?" Anai looked at me before she shed a tear from eyes while her eyes and her nose were red.

" Nah, nothing happen. It's just that I miss them." I nodded quietly. I looked at the fountain and saw that the water changed again. This time, it reflected about my memory with my brother before he went to Egypt. I was 7 and he was 11. We were playing duel monster cards game happily. I couldn't help to smile at this image before my tears dropped in the water then the water was back to normal.

" I guessed that he is very important to you." Anai said quietly.

" Yeah, he is the only one who can understand about me" I sniffled. Trying to soothe my pain from the lost.

' Right now, I have to be strong for him!' I shed my tears from my eyes and looked up from the fountain until I saw the door was opened slightly.

" Where does this door lead to?"

" To your soul room, it's at the front of my room. But, I must warn that don't go to the hallway. It might get you lost" Anai warned me when I was thinking about hallway. Now, I was in front of my soul room.

" If you don't mind, I want to be alone for awhile. Can I? I looked back at her and asked to let me alone. She nodded and bidden me good night before I stepped out of her room.

The door ,in front of my soul room, was made from oak and opened when I touched the door which made me saw what was inside the room. Once I stepped inside, I found that my room was a forest. When I stepped forward more, I saw a tall figure in white robe held the frame which had my family photo inside.

" Hey you! Who the hell are you?" I glared at the strange man angrily. How dare he touch my Personal Belonging!

" Finally, I met you, the holder of millennium bangle. I'm Shadi "

…...

Oh, Shadi appears. What is he going to do with Megumi? Does he come to hurt her? You'll find out if you read the next chapter!

Anyway, I must admit that my writing skill is so bad. *sob* English is my second language! and I didn't state very clearly about Megumi's soul room. Her room is different from Yugi that it is a rain forest which had The big pine tree at the center. Under that tree, there is a gardening table set for two people to sit. And, there is a snow owl which looks like the owl from Harry potter movie flies in the sky.

By the way, I hope you enjoy reading my fic. and this chapter! Later!


	4. Chapter 4

Cloudysmile : Thank you so much! **Inspiration's Wonderer** for cheering me up. ^+++^

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh series. I do own only my OC character.

" _Hey you! Who the hell are you?" I glared at the strange man angrily. How dare he touch my Personal Belonging!_

" _Finally, I met you, the holder of millennium bangle. I'm Shadi " He said in monotone voice like a robot. His eyes _

…_..._

Trial of Honesty

Megumi's POV

" What are you doing here?" I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicious. Something told me that this man was very dangerous to me. I had to be cautious.

" I'm from the family which has guarded the graves for three thousand years, Anubis's disciple." Shadi said in monotone like a robot. Anubis? Wait! Could it be the god of dead who took care the pharaoh's tomb? Oh dear, my brother. What have you done?

" If you come here because of my brother, he never steals anything from the tomb that you protect for sure. And, he always respects the dead too. So, ple-" Shadi raised his hand to stop me.

" This has nothing to do with your brother. Actually,it's about you" he said. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

" I'm here. To make sure that, every millennium items are in their placed and not be used by bad person." He put the gold scales on the table under the pine tree. Then, he put the small feather on the left side of scales. What was he doing?

" From now on, I shall start game of darkness." Shadi's eyes glowed in blue as he said. I felt like it was hard to breath like there was something heavy on my chest as I watched Shadi put small feather on the right side of gold scale.

" On the right side of scales, I will put the feather of truth. As you can see, right now it's balanced. And then, I will ask you a few questions. If you lie to me, weight will be added to other side. That weight is your sin, If that side touched the ground, you will be punished by game of darkness."

I gulped down my saliva at his word then, I breathed in deeply to clear my thought before I gave him a nod for starting the game.

" First question, there is a boy in front of you. He is lost and you is the only one who saw him. The boy has diamond amulet with him. So, what will you do?" As Shadi asked me, the golden key was glowing. I felt like everything in my soul was changing its form like there was someone tried a control of it. Could it be that the gold key was trying to search for something inside me like my heart?

" Hmm...I will take him to the nearest police station or maybe public reception to help him find his parents." I replied honestly. The weight which I guessed it was my sin moved up which mean that I told him a truth. However...

" What if there is none of these thing?" Shadi asked again. I closed my eyes thoughtfully as I tried to cast my bad thought about the boy away from my mind and thought about other answers.

" Well, I guess I have to ask him where he live so that I could take him to his home" I replied. I stared at Shadi with honesty in my eyes as the weight of my sin was lifted up and soon the the side which had the feather was touched the table.

Shadi closed his eyes as I felt I could breath normally. The air around me were back to normal. So, this was the game of darkness, eh?

" I don't care if you accept me as the holder of millennium bangle or not. But, all I can about is finding my missing brother." I looked at him intensely as my soul's room was changing back to normal. The snow owl in my room was calm as if there was nothing happened in this room.

…...

Shadi's POV

I couldn't believe that this girl could balance her darkness and light of herself. Most people I had met before always let darkness controlled their mind. Only few people could resist the darkness and this girl was the one of them. I smiled to myself mockingly for defeating before looked at the girl.

" It seems that I lose this game and I'm very sorry for what I have done to you." The girl nodded in understanding before glaring at lake. I admitted that the soul room of this room was strange. Instead of being a normal like other people, her soul room looked like a forest showed that she was calm, energetic, and easygoing. The snow owl showed that she was the wise girl and she use her wise in good way. All of these could tell me that I could trust her to have millennium bangle.

" Didn't I tell you to trust me about my decision?" I whipped my head to look back and saw another girl no, the woman who shared the same look with this girl, Anai.

" My lord" I bowed at Anai for apologizing.

" Anai, do you know this strange rude man?" the girl asked Anai. Anai gave her a weak smile.

" Yes. I'm sorry that Shadi invaded your soul room but, he just wanted to protect millennium items. Oh by the way, Shadi. This girl is Megumi, the one whom I choose to be the holder of this item." I looked back at the girl, Megumi, who seemed to be relaxed when she knew that I was no harm to her .

" Then I will leave from this room and let you rest peacefully." I said. I went out from this room with Anai.

Once I closed Megumi's soul room and went into Anai's soul room, she gestured me to sit on stone chair before she sat the other one.

" Is there anything that I miss since I sealed myself in this bangle?" Anai asked me. Her blue eyes that usually showed her peaceful and easygoing had changed into serious eyes.

" We had found the person who can solve the millennium puzzle already. He was a boy named Yugi Mutou. He lived in Japan. However, there are some bad news. Lastly, there is someone stole the millennium eye from Pegasus." Anai bit her lips angrily and taped her fingers on the stone table furiously. I looked at her worriedly and felt bad that I couldn't find the thief who stole that eye.

" Never mind. As long as millennium puzzle doesn't fall in wrong hand, it won't be a problem." She said calmly. I felt that she seemed to be relaxed a little bit.

" So what are you going to do now, my lord?" I asked her. Anai raised her brows in wonder.

" The boy. Where did he live in Japan?"

" Domino, sir."

" Ah...that's Megumi's homeland. Maybe I can convince her to go there and find that boy" Anai smiled a little bit.

" Anyway, Shadi. Thanks for the news" I bowed at her.

" If I have any updated news again, I will let you know, my lord. Please take of yourself from now on." Anai nodded before she told me to take care of myself

…...

It might be too short a little* sob* I'm sorry everyone. My college teachers assigned me and my friend to do some biology homework as if we studied biology in detail. - -"

I might not update this story continuously. So, forgive me and R&R for me Y^Y.

Oh yeah, Anai means royal priestess.


	5. Chapter 5

Cloudysmile : **Lately, I feel that some words that I'm going to write are like they are at the tip of my brain( I mean I almost remember it) Thanks ****Inspiration's Wonderer**** for making a comment in each chapter. Also I wanted to thank all the readers and supports of my stories. Anyway, this story will take place after Duelist Kingdom series and before starting battle city.**

**So, Megumi is in Domino when Otogi starts his business and before Seto get god card.**

Disclaimer :** Yu-Gi-OH belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I own only Megumi Akimoto and Anai.**

**Warning: English is my second language and some character might be out of character.**

" _Anyway, Shadi. Thanks for the news" I bowed at her._

" _If I have any updated news again, I will let you know, my lord. Please take of yourself from now on." Anai nodded before she told me to take care of myself_

…...

Meet a dice master.

Anai's POV

The news from Shadi made me feel anxious about the safe of millennium puzzle. If someone could take a hand on millennium eye, that mean that he or she must have millennium ring which could locate others items. I massaged my temple to soothe my throbbing head before I rested my head on backrest. Damn it! I should have known that it was stolen before I sealed myself.

I sighed. There's nothing I can change it. I decided to construct my new deck by concentrating my power to call all tablet stone from the wall. Once all of the wall in this room are filled by the stone, I summoned all monster to make them show their potential.

After all monster had showed their full power to me, I decided to visit Megumi's soul room. I opened my door which had Horus's eye on it and saw the dark oak door was opened slightly. I opened it a little widely to see more and saw Megumi sat beside the lake, petting her snow owl thoughtfully. I guessed I had better leave her alone. Losing her brother and being forced to bear the duty to collect all memories must be tough for her. I closed the door quietly and went to the real world to control Megumi's body.

…...

I opened my eyes slowly, squinting at the bright light of neon light bulb. I felt sore all over my body especially my back which might be from Megumi who fell down with chair.

I painstakingly stood up and looked for my bangle. I found it on the table beside the book which I guessed that it was used for decoding the invisible engraved message to release me. I put the bangle on my left upper arm before the it shrink to be fit on Megumi's slim arm.

Once it fit itself to my arm, the engraved letter was gone which was the sign that it found the chosen one. I knew that I should be happy that finally I can find someone who will help but, I can't help to feel the fate had been cruel to Megumi's family.

Suddenly, my head felt numb which must be from hitting head on the floor. I decided to went to the sofa bed near the bookshelf. Once my head on the pillow, I drifted into sleep.

…...

" I have made up my mind already." I looked at Megumi as she was packing her clothes in big blue luggage. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at me confidently.

" I will go to Domino city."

" Why do you suddenly decide to go at there? You should stay at home and keep company with your mom."

" I know but, I need some time to be alone for recovering myself. I'm sure that she understand me. And, aren't we going to find the boy who solved the millennium puzzle?" Megumi reasoned. I gave her a surprising look.

" Did you eavesdrop my conversation?" I asked. Megumi gave me a weak smile.

" Yeah...but, I swear I only heard the last part!" Megumi said hurriedly. I cocked my eyebrows teasingly. Megumi tried to avoid my suspicious look by paying attention at her deck. I kept staring at her as she decided to put all cards in her back pack since she couldn't make up her about it without looking back at me.

" Megumi Akimoto. I didn't become an left-handed woman because of my beauty." Megumi pressed her lip together thoughtfully before lowered her eyes down and sighed heavily.

" Fine, yeah...I heard the whole story of it and I felt that I'm very selfish person if I don't go there to save that boy and the puzzle from the millennium 's why I decide to go there. Also, I might learn something more about my brother's researches since the left one doesn't have much detail." She looked up at me. Her eyes filled with the feeling of determine to find her missing brother and courage to face the dangerous that awaited her at Japan. I smiled at her. It seemed that I don't need to convince her to go there.

" So, are you ready? I have loaded my luggage in car already. " Megumi said with a bright smile.

" I'm ready " I gave her a smirk in return.

…...

Megumi's POV

" Are you sure that you really want to go Domino city?" My mom asked me anxiously. I held my brother's locket close to my chest which was tucked in my navy blue shirt. This is such a hard decision. I didn't want to lie my mom that I suddenly wanted to see my old hometown but, I had to. If I wanted to save my family, I had to finish this thing by myself.

" Yes. But mom, you don't have to worry about it. I want to know how much Domino has changed since we left and I heard that there are some cool dueling machine too!" I beamed with smile. My mom smiled a little. Her eyes which had the concern look were replaced by comfort look when she knew that I was all right.

" All right. And when you get there, send me an e-mail ,okay?" She chuckled a little at how childish I was.

" Yes, mom. I will do it as soon as I arrive there" I saluted at her playfully before ran into the gate where my flight was.

…...

" So, how did he lose his memory?" I asked Anai as I unpacked all of my thing from luggage. Right now, I was in my old bed room at aunt's house which used to be my house before my parents decided to leave from this city and settled down in Thailand.

" He sealed Zorc and himself in the millennium puzzle. Zorc was so powerful." Anai answered, sitting on my bed. My bedroom was still in the same way. Room was painted in white. There were only my single bed ,big closet and dresser since I always did my work or arranged my cards at my study room.

" Okay Then, tell me why the thief wants to steal millennium eye from Pegasus?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confuse.

" Well, each item had the power which sealed Zorc. To seal him, six priest and pharaoh had to sacrifice their life. If you collect all items and put them on underworld slate, Zorc will be released and bring the calamity to this world" Anai explained, getting up from bed and put her hand on my shoulder for assuring me

" Don't worry about it. The slate was protected by my men following my last order before I was sealed." I gave her a hmm sound for a reply after I had finished all my tasks. This thing started getting more complicated. Guess that I had to solve it one by one because from what I saw in Anai's eyes, it told me that she hadn't told me a **whole** story.

…...

" So, where should I start to look first" I talked to myself since Anai decided to go back at her soul's room for a rest. I shook my head slowly. It seemed that both of us loved to be alone when we were in thought.

" Meggy~! May~!" I whipped my head when I heard a voice called my nickname and saw a man with long tied black hair dressed in black shirt and black pants with red sleeveless jacket ,Joker pedant. He wore red headband and dice earring which I believed that I had seen that earring before. Wait! is that...

" Otogi!" I felt my mouth hung a little when I recognized him. Otogi seemed to be happy when I still remembered him. I had met Otogi at duel monsters camp in America five years ago before I lost my contact with him because we both were busy.

" I thought I would never see again, pretty" He winked at me a little. Still being womanizer as always. I shook my head a little at his flirting manner.

" I'm not so beautiful to have that nickname, Oto-chan" I said before teasing him with that nickname. Otogi smiled and shook his head a little. Guess that both of us haven't changed much in these years.

" Why do you always say that you're not, Meg? It's totally true. Every male duelists wanted to have a match with you until you announced that you stopped playing duel monster card." Otogi said. He pouted a little when he complained about me quitting from participating in the last dueling tournament.

" Actually, I decided not to take a part in duelist tournament. I don't want to duel with those people who don't cherish their monster card." I reasoned him. 'Every cards had their own feeling' was my brother's line when I started to play duel monster game and I learned them by heart.

" Man, I can't believe that you still believe that those monster cards have a feeling. They're just a card. They don't know the pain." Otogi said. I sighed softly and decided to change the topic when I saw the building which had a Joker decorated at the arch. Under the Joker, there was a sign

' Black Crown'. However, it seemed that it didn't ready to start a shop.

" Hey, Otogi. What is it?" I pointed a finger at the that look at where I pointed. Otogi smirked.

" That's my new game shop. It will be finished tomorrow. And once it is finished, my shop will crushed that poor little Kame game shop." Otogi pointed at the shop which looked like a house than a game shop if I didn't notice the sign beside the house.

" By the way since you and I have been a friend for 5 years, I want to invite you to my shop as a special guest that have a privilege to buy any game you like without paying."

" Otogi, I can't accept you offer. I mean I didn't help you much-" I was cut off when he put his arm around my shoulders.

" Yes, you are. May, You help me a lot when I was about to give up on my project ' Dungeon Dice Monster'. You gave me a hope and inspired me an idea to mix two things between Duel monster and my affection for the dice" Otogi said and look at me seriously.

" Otogi..." I called him slowly. Otogi gave me his infamous smile. It's funny that Otogi was an egoist but once he met me, he broke the that wall and became a friend with me.

" By the way, do you want me take you a tour around this city? I knew that you used to live here but when I came here, I felt that everything looked different from what you had told me."

" Nah, that's all right. I want to spend some time alone to relive my memories about this city."

" Okay" Otogi nodded before he went into his game shop until he exclaimed.

" Oh! By the way, are you going to enroll in some senior high school? I've just enrolled in Domino high school last week. Tomorrow will be my first day at there."

" Don't worry. My aunt did it for me a few day ago."

" Cool! So, um...I will catch you later." Otogi bidden a good-bye and went back in the shop.

…...

Cloudysmile : Actually, I don't know what name I should use for this chapter but since it has Otogi in there , I think the name that I use is okay. Anyway, it seemed that I describe about Otogi very bad and make my character look dull like a puppet.* Sob* Please don't feel bored about my story.

Yugi: ***pat*** ***pat*** There there. Please Read &Review. Also, subscribe this story if you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Cloudysmile : I admit that this is my first fan fiction that I can write more than 3 chapters!.

Thank to all readers for putting my story in your favorite list and following my story. Especially, **Inspiration's Wonderer. Without Inspiration's Wonderer** , I **cannot** write my story without his/her support. Thank you, again.*bow in Japannese manner* And now, it's time for the show!

Disclaimer :** Yu-Gi-OH belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I own only Megumi Akimoto and Anai.**

**Warning: English is my second language and some character might be out of character.**

" _Oh! By the way, are you going to enroll in some senior high school? I've just enrolled in Domino high school last week. Tomorrow will be my first day at there." _

" _Don't worry. My aunt did it for me a few day ago." _

" _Cool! So, um...I will catch you later." Otogi bidden a good-bye and went back in the shop._

...

Plan

_AAA = _Character's thought

'….' = conversation through mind link

Third person's POV

At Kame Game shop

It was a night time at game shop which was Mutou's residence at the same time. It could be a normal night for Yugi Mutou until the other of him who seemed to tense up after they had came back from Duelist Kingdom.

" What's wrong? The other of me." Yugi asked his yami worriedly. Yami smiled weakly at his partner. Yugi and Yami were at Yugi's soul room since Yami's soul room was kind of dangerous.

" It's nothing, aibou. It's just that I felt something going to happen tomorrow. But, it's not as bad as the day we go to Duelist Kingdom."

" Maybe, you should stop worrying and relax a little" Yugi said happily.

" Yeah, you're right. Anyway, you should go back to sleep now. Tomorrow, you have to go to school and catch up some homework that you have missed." Yugi whined softly at Yami who smiled at him for giving that reaction before went to bed. Yami changed his expression back into the cold one again, touching his millennium puzzle, and closed his eyes as he felt something calling him...something that he felt so nostalgic strangely.

…...At Akimoto's residence. 6:00A.M,

Megumi rolled up the left sleeve of her uniform, looking at millennium bangle which she decide to hide it under her clothes. Yesterday, her bangle glowed all night which kept her awake. Megumi furrowed her eyes, trying to think what this sign mean.

_Is it mean that it have found the owner of millennium puzzle already?_

Megumi thought before decided to shrug it off and rolled her sleeve to hide her bangle again.

" Morning, my dear!" Her aunt said happily as she served fried eggs, beacon, and pancake while her uncle smiled at her before reading newspaper again.

" Morning aunty, Akira! Morning uncle, Fumito!" Megumi smiled before she ate her breakfast.

" Megumi, did you watch TV without turning on the light last night?" Megumi froze as her sweat dropped a little. Her aunt raised her eyebrows for curious.

" Em...some of my friends that I bumped into yesterday gave me some new cartoon. So..I..um..watched it."

" Without turning on the light?" Her uncle raised his eyebrow in wonder. Megumi gave him a dry smile before continuing her meal.

…...

Megumi decided to walk to school since Domino high school wasn't so far from her home much. Megumi deeply breathed fresh air and turned to looked at Anai in her transparent form to talk about the bangle. However, Anai looked up at the sky with a stern face.

" Anai?"

" Soon, we will meet him." Megumi looked at Anai. But before she could ask anything, someone called her.

" Miss Akimoto." Megumi whipped her head to see the person who called her while Anai disappeared to soul's room. It was a man around middle-aged wore thin glasses.

" It's okay. I'm Otogi's assistant. He asks me to bring you to his shop."

" Tell Otogi that I'm-" Anai put her hand on Megumi's shoulder. Megumi knew what it meaned.

" Is there anything wrong?"

" Nothing, I'll come with you" The man nodded before leaded Megumi to Otogi's shop.

…...

At Kame game shop.

Yugi walked out from the shop and saw his grandpa ,Sugoroku Mutou, swept the entrance of the shop.

" Grandpa, I'm off to school."

Yugi's grandpa 'um' in understanding before sighing . Yugi looked at his grandpa worriedly.

" Morning, Yugi!" Anzu said happily to Yugi. Yugi smiled at her.

" Morning grangpa!" Anzu said to Yugi's grandpa.

" Hoi..." Yugi's sweat dropped nervously at his grandpa who had been like this since last week that the new game shop opened at the other side of his game shop.

" Yugi, what happen to your grandpa?" Anzu whispered softly in Yugi's ear since she didn't want Yugi's grandpa feel depressed.

" Don't tell anybody. My grandpa has met the crisis of his life." Yugi whispered back.

" Eh? Wha-"

" Good question. I'm, Mutou Surogoku, 72 years old and I'm facing the biggest crisis of my life. My shop is about to be closed because..." Surogoku pointed at the yellow building with orange flag at the top of its.

" A new game shop?" Anzu said in curious.

" Yeah, it seems to sell games from around the world. And, I heard that they are selling samples of the newest games."

"New game? That sounds interesting." Yugi said excitedly.

" What did you say?!" Grandpa shouted at his grandson. Yugi startled a little before bidden his grandpa to go to school very quickly and dragged Anzu to come with him.

…...

" Thank you" Megumi took a flyer from one of Black Clown's staffs. It was a flyer about the new game called 'D.D.M.' that she and Otogi had been creating for 6 years.

Megumi kept it to her backpack before went to catch up with Otogi's assistant. Once they arrived in front of the brown door, the assistant opened the door.

" Lady first." Megumi hesitated a little before she went in that room. In that room, she saw the figure beside the large window. When She blinked her eyes for adjusting to the level of light in this room – which now was from sunlight. Otogi rolled dice in his hand thoughtfully as he gazed at the view outside this place. Megumi walked to the window to see the view clearly and saw there were a lot of people come to this shop that had opened for the first day. She eyed around until she spotted the boy in the uniform which wore the same one that Otogi wore. However, what interested her was the golden puzzle around his neck.

" Ah, that boy. Isn't it Mutou Yugi?" Otogi's assistant said

" That kid?" Otogi said before looked at that boy who was dragged by a girl in pink uniform.

" Yeah. Also, I heard that no one can defeat him. Even Pegasus ,too." Megumi glared at the boy as she lost in her thought.

_Could he be the same one I'm looking for? _

" What do you think, Megumi?" Megumi didn't say anything but gave Otogi a small smile.

" If he really strong like people said, maybe I should try to duel with him." Otogi smirked. He knew that Megumi was the duelist who loved to duel with strong opponent and never cared that if she won or lost.

" Well, too bad." Megumi looked at the assistant with her eyebrow raised for wondering.

" Because Otogi will promote DDM by defeating him." assistant grinned.

" Yeah, I will crush him slowly by getting him on DDM battlefield" Otogi said as he clenched his fist.

" And, will you become the president of DDM?"

" Of course, and you'll get your profit too."

" Nah. Don't be angry, Otogi-san"

Megumi narrowed her eyes carefully not to be noticed by anyone before the smile appear on face.

' Anai. I think I have a plan for meeting our pharaoh'

...

Cliffhanger! XD Please R&R for me ,guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you guys don't mind if I sometimes skip the duel scene that refers to original series

*sweat drop * because I want to fit my Oc in the scene. Also, I might change some original scene a little since it doesn't really important to my storyline.

Disclaimer :** Yu-Gi-OH belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I own only Megumi Akimoto and Anai.**

**Warning: English is my second language and some character might be out of character.**

_'aaa' _Character thought

**' aaa' **conversation through mind link.

…...

Megumi Akimoto

Yugi's POV

" Attention please," the teacher, a middle-aged man, said "Today, we're getting a new transfer student. She has recently moved here from Thailand, so please be nice to her " the teacher continued before she turned towards the door and nodded once. The door opened, and the new girl silently walked in, and stood in front of all of them.

The new student clapped her hands together before she lowed her head a little with her clapped hands to teacher then, she bowed a little and looked up at everyone in class.

" Hello. My name is Megumi Akimoto. As you have just heard, I come from Thailand, a little country in southeastern Asia." She said with her calm voice which made everyone in this class feel amazed even teacher couldn't help with it. Her face kept still as if she usually do this.

" Em...that's wonderful, Akimoto-san. You may take a seat besides Yugi." I snapped from my daydreaming about what would I do after school. Megumi smiled softly at me before she made her way to the seat.

" If you have any question about me, just ask me okay? Don't hold back." She said with her eyes looked into my eyes straightly before she focused on the lesson until it's over. I guessed she just wanted to befriend with me but why did I feel strange...

…...

" Hey! What did you do to teacher before you introduced yourselves to us?" Jonouchi asked before he was hit by Anzu . Megumi raised her eyebrows at his question.

" Well, it's my Thai's culture to pay respect on teacher." she answered. Jonouchi nodded understandingly. For me, I already knew that since my grandpa always told me the story about his journey at Thailand when I was young. But, I felt there were something more about it that I couldn't remember.

" Anyways, I'm sorry for being rude." Jonouchi gave her a dry laugh before introduced himself, Anzu, and Honda to her including Bakura. Megumi smiled and greeted them friendly but when she talked to Bakura, I couldn't help to feel the dark rage aura emitted from her. I shook my head mentally. Guess that I was thinking too much again.

" So, Megumi-kun...do you like games?" I asked her once she finished her talk with my friends, feeling hope that she would love to play game like me.

Before Megumi could say anything, there was the scream from other classroom. I wondered what happened and decided to check it with Megumi and my friends.

We stopped in front of the room which had a lot of girls from other class in there. They gathered around the desk like they were watching some kind of show. Megumi sighed and shook her head slowly which made us looked at her curiously.

" I forgot to tell you that I had my friend who has just studied here like me too. His name Otogi Ryuji. He kinda...like show off his talent to girls" She said nonchalantly . It seemed that Megumi didn't like crowed much.

I looked at the group of girls and saw Otogi did something like a magic trick about dice. Jonouchi sneered at it.

" I hate this guy. Doing tricks to impress girls."

" You seem to hate guys who are popular around girls" Anzu teased.

" Hm! I'm humble man. I never show my real talent so easily to anyone." Jonouchi bragged.

" Do yo have talent too?" Honda butted in which made Jonouchi felt speechless. Jonouchi thought for a second before continued.

" Didn't you see it in Duelist Kingdom?!" Jonouchi retorted before him and Honda started fighting again until I had to stop them while Megumi's sweat dropped nervously at them.

" It's normal. Don't worry about it" Anzu said to Megumi while sighed tediously at this scene.

" I don't care what do you think. But, I know my fate to be a duelist in that island and no on can stop me." Jonouchi said out loud after he stopped fighting with Honda. I looked at Megumi. It seemed that she looked at Jonouchi interestedly with her eyebrow raised curiously.

...

Megumi's POV

I watched Jonouchi and Honda argued about his talent in dueling that he used luck as his strategy until Otogi walked to us. Guess that he heard what Jonouchi bragged.

" So, do you have what it takes to be duelist?"

" Yeah, you should know that even the American champion, King Hart, was defeated by me at there although he wasn't that bad but he wasn't my match." Jonouchi boasted and flipped his hair as if he was a celebrity talked about his job.

Funny , King Hart or Bandit Keith was defeated by me too when I was forced to duel with him by betting cards but after I won, I declined to have his card and threatened him not to challenge me with that rule again. But, I would admired Jonouchi if it was truth that he defeat Keith because I heard that Keith used to be a champion before he lost his title .

" So, I think you know who I am -"

" Ah! Are you duelist champion, Yugi Mutou right?" Yugi surprised a little that Otogi suddenly talked to him while he let Jonouchi bragged alone. I really felt bad for Jonouchi that Otogi ignored him. I bet that Yugi felt like me too.

" Yes." Yugi answered hesitatingly before Jonouchi chipped in awkwardly.

" I'm winner in second place, Jonouchi Katsuya."

" Oh, I'm really sorry about that. How about you play some games with me?" Otogi apologized with smile. He really didn't feel sorry. I knew him that it was just an excuse for him to let him talked to Yugi.

" Game?" Yugi and Jonouchi said in unison.

" It's easy just a cup and die." Otogi explained before he tossed the dice in his a cup and overturned on the desk. " Will the die fall into my right hand without touching a cup?"

…...

Yugi's POV

After I changed my clothes from my uniform into my long sleeve black shirt with my gray sleeveless jacket and jeans, me and my friends arrived at Otogi's game shop only Megumi because she had some business to take care.

Jonouchi challenged Otogi by dueling after he was deceived by Otogi's trick but, he had to use the new card to make a new deck which made me worry since he didn't know many cards and the condition which Otogi told him was unfair.

" Ah..Welcome. You must be Otogi's opponent. Follow me." A middle-aged man said as he leaded us to elevator. Once it opened, we found that Otogi was inside there but...

" Megumi!" Megumi stood next to Otogi, leaning the bar of elevator. It seemed that she hadn't finished her talk with him before the elevator opened. Megumi was in her black low cut long sleeves shirt ,revealing her ivory skin of her collar bone and shoulder blade, black mini-skirt showed her ivory skin of her thigh and black boots. But, there was something carved out from her left arm even it was covered by her clothes.

Megumi was astonished when she saw us before she kept her face calm. The way of her calm face looked at us somehow remind me of someone. But, who?

" Megumi! What are you doing here?! Wait! Your business that you have to take care is this?!" Jonouchi gawked before Megumi sent him a dagger glare for speaking to her in that manner.

" Actually, I invite her to see our duel and to be the witness of your defeat." Otogi scoffed. Jonouchi clenched his fist angrily.

" Duel ring is in the basement floor so we have to go by the lift." Otogi said. We went into the elevator which leaded us to the basement floor. While in the lift, Otogi gestured his hand to the box which contained the small packs of duel monster cards.

" Pick the one you like to make a strong deck."

" Okay." Jonouchi tore the wrap of cards and smiled when he found that he got a powerful card.

" Jonouchi-kun, are you okay?"

" don't worry, Yugi. I'll win for sure." Jonouchi reassured me as he started making a deck. I wondered why Otogi invited Megumi to see this duel. I looked at Megumi and surprised that she narrowed her eyes as if she knew that Jonouchi would lose before she looked at Otogi suspiciously.

_'Who is she? Why do Otogi want her to see this match?'_

…...

Once we arrived to the duel ring, some girls from our school wore cheerleader clothes and held pom pom to cheer Otogi.

" Hooray! Hooray! Otogi! O-t-o-g-i! I love you!" Those girl cheered him as we walked to the side of duel ring.

" Wait! Isn't it a duel ring from Kaiba corp.?" Jonouchi said out loud.

" Yeah but, the rent fee isn't cheap." Otogi said. I looked around and noticed that there were some camera for broadcasting the show .

" That's..."

" The more spectators, the more exciting of this duel will be increased. Ne...Megumi?" Otogi said and looked at Megumi, leaning to the opposite side of duel ring, for her opinion before he chuckled a little when she said nothing but made 'umm' sound. Somehow, I felt that she had known the result of this battle already but she let Otogi did whatever he like with Jonouchi.

'_Why do Otogi have to ask her opinion when he is the one who hold this duel?'_

" I took that she agreed with me." He shook his head before smiled at her while the girls from Otogi's fan club sent her a dagger glare. Megumi looked back at them before gave them a scary smile with dark aura that made them shrink. Megumi shrugged her shoulder uninterestedly.

" What did you ask Megumi?" Jonouchi said curiously.

" I asked her if this place is perfect for letting our viewers see the second place duelist lose" Otogi mocked. Jonouchi gritted his teeth before he jump on the the podium for the player on blue side and placed his deck on the plate to start dueling while Otogi walked to the podium normally before do as same as Jonouchi do to start a game..

" DUEL!/DUEL!" they said in unison.

" My turn, I call Oni Tank T-34(1400/2100) in attack mode. End turn. Let me see how good you are, Jonouchi." Otogi said.

" No need to tell me." Jonouchi drew the card. " I invoke sword hunter in attack mode. Battle start!"

…...

Megumi's POV

The duel continued by Jonouchi was the upper hand. It looked like that for people who didn't play card like Anzu and Honda. I knew that they didn't play card by the look of their eyes when they watched this duel.

The truth is Otogi actually the one who control the game. Oni Tank T-34 was just something he made Jonouchi careless and let him play absent-mindedly. I remembered this strategy when he used this against some jerks from Duelist camp. I looked at Yugi and didn't feel surprised that he look Jonouchi worriedly and tried to talk some sense into him but it's useless since Jonouchi was in his la la la land about Jonouchi fan club.

Sometimes, I felt that Yugi glanced at me as if he wanted to see my reaction to this duel. It's funny that I thought I have to ask Otogi to let me see this duel but, it turned out that he invited me to come before I could ask which was lucky because I didn't want to answer him when he asked me why I wanted to come.

I snapped from my thought when I heard Jonouchi grasped as his life points went to zero after his goblin gone. I walked to where Yugi and his friends stood behind Jonouchi. Otogi snapped his fingers to call one of those pom pom girls brought Jonouchi dog suit.

" As we promised, you have to be my servant and do everything I tell you for a week" Otogi said. Jonouchi gritted his teeth and lowed his head in shame.

" Otogi, please stop. This is too much." Yugi said

" Yugi, it's okay. Promise is promise. I have to do what he -."

Jonouchi yelped once the dice was shot at his head and at the bridge of his nose then his eyes.

" Ouch!"

" Not 'ouch'. It's 'woof ' " Otogi rolled dice in his hand before he threw them at Jonouchi but, they were caught by Yugi's hand..no...nameless pharaoh's hand.

My eyes widened in astonishment once he appeared from his millennium puzzle. My blood ran cold a little as he opened his stern eyes and looked at Otogi aggressively.

" Otogi ! How dare you do that to my friend?!" Nameless pharaoh roared. Otogi narrowed his eyes annoyingly that Yugi was in his way.

" I'll be your opponent, Otogi. If I win, you have to let Jonouchi go"

" Okay. But, we will change the game. We will duel with Dungeon dice monster or DDM for short."

" What?!"

" If you lose, you have to give me your title and swear that you will never play duel monster again."

" Fine! I accept your challenge"

Otogi smirked when pharaoh accept his challenge before he snapped his finger. The field had changed from duel monster field into DDM field.

I smile a little interestedly, wondering if pharaoh can win without playing duel monster.

…...

For first time, it seemed that pharaoh would lose before he could attack at Otogi. But, it turned out that, Otogi was defeated by black magician which I believed that I never put it in our game until I knew from Otogi's mouth that Pegasus want to make this game more interesting by putting some high-leveled monster like black magician.

It's my first time to know that Otogi held his grudge to Yugi because he made Otogi missed the chance to sign a contact with Industrial Illusion company.

" You know, Pegasus had been missing like that. It doesn't mean you lose your chance to signing contact with him" I lectured him as Otogi lowed his head in sadness.

" Megumi, it's okay. If I were him, I might be angry like him."

" Just call me ' May'. But, I still don't think you shouldn't do that." Otogi kept quiet. That's not good.

**'Anai, is Pegasus really die?'**

**' You will see' **

**' What?'**

I snapped from my thought when I heard the sound from the laptop near Otogi. I reached to his laptop and widened my eyes.

" Hey Otogi. Wake up, you zombie" No response from him. Yugi and the others looked at me interestedly.

" What..."

" Are we still friend if I say that Pegasus is alive and write e-mail that he is happy to help us develop our game?"

Otogi looked at me in disbelief until I handed him laptop to let him see the message. Otogi raised his fist in the air for his success in promoting his game before he hugged me tightly but, I nudged him in his stomach which made him groaned in pain. However he still laughed.

" Of course, you're still my best buddy that I ever had! "

" Congratulation!" Yugi said. Otogi smiled before apologized at Yugi and his friend about what he did to him and decided to befriend with him. Yugi accepted him unhesitatingly as his friend started to asked Otogi how to play DDM.

" Oh yeah, I forgot. May, do you still want to duel with Yugi." I almost choked my water that was served by one of Otogi's staff.

" So, you play duel monster card too?!" Yugi beamed at me while I smiled nervously at how different of personality between pharaoh and Yugi.

" Yeah but, I had quit from it long time ago. So my skill might not as good as before." I lied since I still played it but, I didn't join in the tournament .

" Then how about dueling with me?" Jonouchi asked

" Jonouchi, are you still want to duel with her after you lost to Otogi?" Anzu mocked. Jonouchi whined a little when she reminded him about his defeating. Poor Joey...

" Actually, may teach me how to duel." my sweat dropped nervously as I felt that Otogi tried to urge Yugi to duel with me.

**'**** Hmm...I think we don't need your plan.' **

**' Oh dear. Never mind. At least, it was according to my plan.'**

**' So your plan is challenging him to duel with you after all?'**

**' Yeah, but this is too soon! I didn't have a time to observe him what is his playing style' I protested her. I didn't think I'm ready to challenge him. **

**' Actually, you saw it already in DDM game.'**

**' What?!' **

**' Like I said, now challenge him'**

**' Arch! Whatever '**

I grumbled a little as Otogi who seemed to be happy that he could make me play duel monster card again.

" Fine but, I want you to play seriously. Even I quit from this before, it doesn't mean I'm weak." I fumbled my hand to the pocket that I usually kept my deck and surprised a little.

**' What is this? '**

**' the deck that you no...we are going to use against him'**

I seemed to stop my breath when Anai told me about our deck. That mean I have to duel with him to find put what cards did she put in this deck.

**' First, you play duel monster normally and try to make Yugi call pharaoh out from his puzzle as you can. Once he come out, you play for 3 turns then change with me. Are we clear?'**

I mentally nodded my head before she went into her soul room.

" So, shall we begin?" I smiled as I flipped my hair in arrogant manner and looked at Yugi challengingly.

…...

Cliffhanger again. Ha ha ha! Sorry for uploading late. My English is my **second** language! I twisted some scene a little. The storyline will stick to original anime series but not a whole series since I want to make my own series that more exciting than original one. For Pegasus, I stick to anime version that he was alive but, he had to be hospitalized due to his blood loss from Bakura's attack.

Hope you guys enjoy this story and please R&R for me!


	8. Note from Author

Dear all reader

I will change the title of this story. It's named ' Eternal of Loyalty and Love'. I think I should tell you guys because I don't want anyone misunderstand and

unsubscribe my story from your list. So, I hope you don't mind and I will upload my story soon since my college has been finished before Christmas day.

With love

Snowy - artic- wolf


	9. Chapter 9

'aaaa' - character's thought

**'aaa' - conversation through mind link.**

monster (ATK/DEF)

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything but, the plot, Megumi, Anai, Akimoto's family, and some more Oc that would come soon. Yu-Gi-OH ! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**P.S. My English skill is getting rusty a little since there is something messed my head.**

**P.S.2 I change the title back because I think 'Healing Love' suits to the plot of this story.**

Megumi's POV

We went back to the basement floor again for the duel between me and Yugi after we had waited Otogi to answer e-mail from Pegasus in his office. While we go there, we met the old man from the first floor who looked exactly like Yugi. Only his hair was gray.

" Grandpa! I thought you watched the shop!" Yugi's eyes widened in surprise. Yugi's grandpa scratched his cheek a little.

" Well, I'm just curious that what are you doing in this shop and now, I know why. Good job! My boy!"

" Thanks, grandpa!"

" So, where are you going now?"

" Yugi is going to duel with May." Jonouchi said excitedly.

" Nice to meet you ,sir" I greeted him formally.

" Oh please, don't be too formal to me. Just call me ' gramp '" Yugi's grandpa smiled gently at me.

" Will you come with us, Mr. Mutou?" Otogi invited.

" Yes, please." Grandpa came in the lift before it went down again until it reached to our destination. However, was it only me who feel like someone stared at me all the time?

Once we arrived at basement floor, the field had changed back to duel ring again. We stood beside the ring to exchanged our deck for shuffling card. When we finished, we gave the deck back to each others and walk to the podium. Yugi walked to blue side while I walked to red side and then, game started. I started the duel by drawing my card from deck as the sign for starting the duel.

Megumi – 2000

Yugi- 2000

" My turn. I invoke mokujin(1)( 0/0) in attack mode. End turn." I said. My monster appeared on the duel field which was hologram. It was a wood figurine with the weight that seemed to be its hand and it had flower on the head. It posed in attack mode by standing still. I felt nervous but, felt delighted in my heart since it was my first time to duel by using this machine. I felt amazed in the hologram system that better than my system in DDM game.

After I saw Jonouchi's dueling, I knew that the duel system of this machine wasn't different from dueling by using table that I used to do so I could show my full potential in dueling.

Now, let me see what you had got for being the king of Duelist Kingdom, Yugi.

' To analyze your enemy, you have to probe them first' I smirk at my thought as my head started to form some plan to drag the nameless pharaoh out.

Yugi was hesitated a little like he didn't know what should he do before he drew his card.

Megumi – 2000

Yugi - 2000

" My turn, I called Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts(1500/1200) attack Mokujin" Yugi said.

The beast that looked like a lion pounced at Mokujin. However, Gazelle growled in pain after the wood figurine was hit.

" What the- ?!" Yugi was shocked at what happened to his monster.

" I activate Mokujin's special ability. Copying the ATK point and DEF point of opponent's monster which mean that my monster and yours will be destroyed together." I explained and continued. I see, he is the type of duelist who isn't hesitated to attack opponent.

" By the time, Gazelle destroyed Mokujin. His ATK point and DEF point had increased until it was as same as Gazelle which made both of our monster was destroyed together. However, your life points were unchanged."

Megumi – 2000

Yugi - 2000

" Then, I finished my round" Yugi said.

Yugi's POV

Megumi intended to seduce me to attack her monster for testing what type of duelist I am. Plus, I felt something bad from her card and it's hard to read what she is thinking right now because she rarely change her emotion.

I looked at Megumi's face that looked serious a little as she drew the card from her deck and put it into her hand with the another four cards.

" I set a reverse card on my field and invoke Ceres, the fallen angel(2)" The one of her area was highlighted in yellow before it blinked to show me that there was a reverse card on her field.

After that , a woman with a ivory skin, long purple hair, yellow eyes, and some red headband on her forehead appeared on the field. She wore some kind of clothes look like what a Japanese countrywoman wore in ancient time but, the clothes were torn and had some bloodstains on them. She seemed to be furious about something.

Fallen Angel, Ceres (1900/1400)

"That's a rare card!" I said with shock. Ceres is the one of rare cards in duel monster game that some rumors said it's effect could bring a lot of damage to opponent.

" Yugi, that card doesn't have a lot of attack or defense point like Blued eyes white dragon." Jonouchi said.

" Yeah but not for this card, I have read some magazine about this card. They said that the Ceres is a monster card that have three effect."

" I see that you are doing your homework a lot when it is about duel monster. Yeah, Yugi is right. This card has three effect but, I believed that you hope I don't have **That ** card, right?"

Megumi said as her eyes showed the sign of challenging to me. Her mouth formed into tricky smile as there is something blinked in yellow light in a second from her left upper arm.

I widen my eyes in terror of what would happen in my turn.

" Your turn, Yugi. Show me your true skill of dueling."

…...

Third person's POV

Somewhere in K.C. Building

At the room that couldn't tell what room it was had a enormous screen of main computer showed the data, graph,and some sort of a picture which had been sent from every duel system in Domino. However, none of them seemed to make a man who had just finished his boring paperwork felt excited. A man with brunet hair, dressed in long sleeved black shirt and black jeans sat on his office chair boringly until there was an alerted sound from computer . He typed on keyboard very quickly to see what happened and he saw that there was a rare monster appeared at the duel system in the new game shop that opened last week. He clicked again and his eye widen as the computer showed the appearance of rare monster. It's not strong but it had an effect that could be very scary if you chose the wrong card to play. Ceres. A monster that still annoyed him since he dueled with the girl who used it and he lost her.

" Computer, can you tell me who is dueling right now?" Seto ordered dryly as he put his hands together to rest his chin on them.

" Yes, sir." the computer said before it proceeded.

" Finished." the computer showed the data of both players of the machine in game shop. One is an information from player on blue side which couldn't be hard for him to guess. It's from Yugi. The red side was interesting for him but what made him interested in it was the monster that had been destroyed by Yugi's monster. However, Yugi's monster was killed by the monster from red side which made them be even. He tried to find the monster that was killed and he found that it was Yugi's Gazelle was destroyed along with the monster called Mokujin in the last battle.

Seto widen his eyes as he started to remember the person who also had this monster besides, Ceres.

" Kumiko..." Kaiba said as the picture hidden camera in duel machine showed the face of player on red side.

…...

– Inspired from Tekken series.

- Inspired from Ayashi no Ceres series

Cliffhanger! XD Wait! why did Kaiba call Megumi ' Kumiko'? Well...stay tune, everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Snowy : Somehow I feel tired of writing the ATK points and DEF points of monster that is really exist in Yu-Gi-Oh DM series so, I decided I won't write my ATK points and DEF points of monster card if you don't mind.

If you have any idea about ATK points and DEF points, can you tell me? I accept all idea from you.

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything but, the plot, Megumi, Anai, Akimoto's family, and some more Oc that would come soon. Yu-Gi-OH ! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.**

'aaaa' - character's thought

**'aaa' - conversation through mind link.**

**Monster (ATK/DEF)**

**King of Duel monster**

Megumi's POV

**' Don't corner him too much ' **I snapped from my thought when I heard Anai's voice.

**' Why? ' **I asked her back.

**' He don't like it. And once he has a chance, he will chase you up a tree.' **Anai said seriously.

**' I think you underestimate your pharaoh, you know?' **I mumbled.

**' No, I don't. I'm worry about you and I feel that the boy has a deep relationship with my pharaoh which makes it easy to be misunderstood that you are their enemy.'**

**' Oh god, why does everything have to be so complicating' **I grumbled at her**.**

" I play Curse of Dragon attack at Ceres!"

" I activated trap card, Celestial Circle !" On the field, the trap card that I had set was revealed. The purple circle appeared and blocked the attack from Curse of Dragon which made dragon screamed and vanished from field. ( A/N: Watch the anime series ' Ayashi no Ceres' , you will know what purple circle I'm talking about :P )

" Again?!" Yugi widen his eyes in shock that his monster was destroyed again

" Be glad that I didn't make you lose your life points" I said coldly.

Third person's POV

Jonouchi and the others watched this match without making a comment on it. Jonouchi couldn't believe his eyes that Yugi's monster was destroyed again even it attacked Megumi's monster. Although Yugi's life points didn't go down any a bit but soon or later, his life point would go down if he couldn't kill Megumi's monster.

" Hey, Otogi. Do you know about Megumi's strategy in dueling?" Jonouchi asked Otogi who seemed to be speechless.

" Well, a little. What I know is every card that she has have special effects especially, her monsters. Most of her monster are effect monster."

" Which mean..."

" Which mean Yugi has to be cautious on his move. And watch out her move combo, it makes people lose their life point quickly."

Jonouchi looked tensed at what he heard from Otogi about Megumi before he watched the match again.

' Yugi, do your best.' he thought as he crossed his fingers for good luck to Yugi.

Yugi felt he saw no way out to win over Megumi. He looked at his card and decided that it's best for him to let she make her move.

" I set one reverse card and invoke Gaia The Fierce Knight in defense mode. End my turn." Yugi said as the knight rise his weapons in defense while his horse lowed its head down.

' You never give up, do you? ' Megumi thought annoyingly as she drew her card.

' Goddess of Victory, I know you never leave me. ' She smirked softly as she saw the card she drew from her deck.

" I summon Tennyo's protector(1)" The man with short red hair and yellow eyes like tiger appeared on the field. He wore black t-shirt, and white pants. Around his neck, there is a collar. On his left hand, there was something sharp came from his wrist that looked like a dagger.

" Then, I activated my magic card from my hand, Celestial Vengeance" Megumi said with smirk. Yugi was shocked as his fear about Megumi's card came true.

Surogoku narrowed his eyes at Megumi's monsters on the field as the magic card took an effect on every monsters of the field.

' Yugi, be careful. This card is very dangerous than you think.' He thought as he wished his grandson for a luck before he recalled his memories about the monsters.

_Flashback _

" _I will activate my magic card from my card, Celestial Vengeance" The young man with black hair and framed glasses who wore a brown jumper and combat boots placed his magic card on the table. He smiled softly at Surogoku._

" _Now, what are you gonna do, pop?" _

_End of Flashback_

" With the effect from Celestial Vengeance, all monster with dark attribute will be sent to graveyard!" Megumi said. Yugi's face was pale because most monsters from his deck had dark element.

" Yugi, your monsters that have dark element have to be in the graveyard as long as my Celestial Vengeance is on the field ."

Suddenly, there was a chuckling sound from Yugi as the millennium puzzle glowed brightly. Some of Yugi's blonde hair formed like a lightning. Yugi grew taller which made him look mature from before. When he opened his eyes, they were crimson red eyes. Right now, the person that Megumi is dueling is not the same one that she met before dueling. It's Yami, the king of Duel monster.

" Alright, Megumi. I will play with you. The real fun is just beginning." Yami smirked at Megumi as he drew his card from deck.

…...

- Tennyo's protector – Touya from Ayashi no Ceres. He is smexy man and a beast who can stole your heart with his six-packed abs.

Celestial Vengeance – Ayashi no Ceres – In this anime, Ceres holds her grudge fro Mikage's family because they stole her robe. I suggest you to watch this anime.

Helloooo! Miss Me? * look to left and right* Happy New Year 2013( Even it's too late for saying it)

Sorry guys that I didn't upload it before Christmas day so that you can enjoy reading my fiction at your home. I had a Christmas trip last year with my parents and it's so exciting. Plus, I'm kinda lack of inspiration for my fiction a little since it's hard to write about scene of dueling.

Anyway, yeahhhh! Yami-chan is coming now. What will happen to Megumi? Will Yami punish her by his game of darkness like Kaiba? Will he duel with her normally? Stay tune! Everyone!

Please R&R for me!


	11. Chapter 11

Duel of Darkness

Thank you all readers who reviewed my story and added my story to your alert and favorite list which makes me happy like flying over the moon!

Hope that my grammar doesn't ruin your mood to my story. And, I have a favor to ask you guys if some of you are beta reader, please be my beta reader for this story and improve it for me.

…...

Yami's POV

Now, most of my monsters from the deck with dark element were forced to be out from the duel by Celestial Vengeance, the continuously trap card. Even though my life points didn't go down a bit, what she did in this duel wasn't different from picking on Yugi and his pride. I can't let her do that. Also, If I'm not mistaken, I think I have just seen something glow from her left arm in the same way that I had my first encounter with Bakura.

' Could she be another holder of millennium items? If she is, what does she want from me ?'

"End turn." Megumi said without setting her reverse card. I admit that her strategy was great. With Celestial Vengeance, all her monsters' attack points were raised up 800 for each of them.

" My turn, I invoke Celtic Guardian in defense mode and set a reverse card. End turn." This time, I would let her attack me first.

Megumi seemed to be hesitated a little but later, she shook it off and ordered Ceres to attack Celtic Guardian. I activated my trap card, Spellbinding Circle.

" Of course, I choose Ceres." Ceres screamed as the trap card had an effect on her. Each turn, Ceres's attacking points would reduced for 700 points. Same for Tennyo's Protector but, his attacking points went down for 500 because of his effect which connected to Ceres.

Megumi bit her lips tightly that her monster were going to die as the light from her left arm glowed as if it knew how she felt. Megumi breathed deeply to cool her temple down.

" I set two reversing card and end my turn." I said.

Megumi drew a new card into her hand and formed her plan to defeat me before I could destroy her magic card.

…...

Third person's POV

_I know that once you remember everything, _

_you will hate me eternally _

_but at least,_

_let me be by your sides as much as possible._

Anai opened her eyes when she felt Megumi was troubled with Yami, her...no...the pharaoh that she had been waiting for a long time. Bayonetta, Megumi's triumph card kneed beside her as they watched the match.

" I wish she would draw the card of me soon so that I can beat arrogant starfish boy." Anai glared at Bayonetta whom decided to kept quiet when she met Anai's murderous glare.

" Patient, my friend. Patient." Anai said to calm Bayonetta down including, herself too.

Megumi found herself was cornered by nameless Pharaoh a.k.a Yami. Like Anai said, she was chased up to the tree in return for what she had done to him. Megumi looked at the card which she had just drawn and formed the plan.

" My turn. I play three faced down cards. I invoke Baba Yaga. With Baba Yaga's special effect I can send Celestial Vengeance to the graveyard and I play my first faced down card, Voodoo circle that increase her attack from 1600 to 1900 and destroy all monster of light element."

Yami frowned a little that his card was lost in vain as he watched Ceres screamed horribly before her body was shattered. Baba Yaga, the old woman with long grey hair and rough skin with mole on her nose like common witch laughed evily as she saw Ceres gone and her power increased with circle.

" Then, I activate my magic card, the pot of greed." Megumi drew two more cards from her deck.

" Finally, I play my magic card from my hand, wand of necromancer to increase her attack points for 500 points. Now, Baba Yaga has 2400 points of her attack. Baba attack at Celtic Guardian."

" I activated my trap card, Mirror Force" Yugi activated his card to protect his monster as the barrier covered Celtic Guardian and reflected the the attack back to Baba Yaga. However when the attack was bounced back to Baba Yaga it was back to Celtic Guardian and destroyed him cause Yami to lose his points from 2000 to 1000.

" What the heck ?!" Yami was shocked that his monster was destroyed even he use his card to protect it.

Megumi smirked as she showed her counter trap card, Cheating the death to him. Yami gritted his teeth indignantly.

" My..my..that was close, wasn't it? Yes, it's Cheating the death which shifted your trap card from your monster to mine. While the attack from Baba was bouncing back, I activated this card to avoid from it."

" Not bad, Megumi. I can feel excitement from dueling with you and use my potentiality fully."

Yami smirked at her as if he found a new toy.

" Too bad that I can't have a fun with you for so long. I think...you have an appointment with someone" She creep her smile mysteriously. Yami frowned his brows and wondered what she was talking about.

…...

After that, Megumi and Yami dueled frantically made everyone gawked in amazement how skillful they are.

Yami felt less tense but he was still doubted about her millennium item and what she mean that he had an appointment with someone. But suddenly there was something wrong...

Yami looked at Megumi dreadfully and saw familiar black aura which was emitted from her as Megumi creep her lunatic smile at him. The millennium bangle slowly appeared from her left arm, glowing in the dark which made him saw only her arm and half of her face even the darkness covered around the area and her body but it seemed that no one saw this except them.

" Your highness, shall we play a game? A game of darkness which we all love to play." Megumi's voice changed from before. It's not high-pitched voice like teenage girl but it's sounded deep and calm which was powerful for the woman.

" Who are you?!" Yami asked as the Horus's eye appeared on his forehead, readying for the upcoming attack.

" My name is Anai. I challenged you, King of Duelist for our dueling. I shall call ' Duel of Darkness'."

Once Megumi's opened her eyes, they were deep blue colors!

…...

Ho!Ho! Hoo! Finally, our mysterious soul, Anai show up. What would happen next?

Stay tuned, everyone!

Finally, I could finish this chapter but hey! Don't your stuff at me! I know that I make you on the edge when I didn't upload the exciting part. But don't worry because I will work on it as soon as I find a time to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Something Wrong

I wanted to say I felt so sorry for my veryyyyyy late uploading. I'm kinda tried to write another story in a different category, Resident Evil. However, it seemed that my skill somehow is getting rusty and it's not my type of story that I can write but, I will try my best to write this fiction to entertain you guys. Also, my life as a college student seem to be very tough for me a little because we got some assignment like writing report or thesis and something like that. I hope you guys still follow my story and love it.

Disclaimer : I don't think we have to do every times. After all, we know Yu-Gi-Oh! Belonged to who, right?

_**'aaa'**__ – __**the conversation through mind link**_

…...

Outside of Otogi's shop.

The man with sliver hair who wore the t-shirt with white and blue striped, blue jeans and black coat stood in front of the shop with his millennium ring around his neck that glowed brightly and pointed its needles toward to the shop.

" My..my...it seems that nameless pharaoh and his priestess are having fun.." The man smirked.

" I think it wouldn't hut if I joined with them..." He laughed insanely as he enchanted the ancient spell.

' Hehe...sorry, little priestess. But, I don't want you to spoil my plan.' The man chuckled

…...

Anai creep her smile slyly at Yami who somehow was angry that he had to faced someone with an Egyptian background like him.

' First is Bakura. Second is Pegasus. Now, it's Megumi. Brilliant! Why do I deserve to meet these people?!'

Yami balled his fist angrily and thought about why he couldn't live peacefully with his aibou and friends.

" Your majesty, please don't be angry with Megumi. It's not her fault." Anai said calmly.

" How am I **suppose** to take it easy when you suddenly appeared and emitted black aura around here?!" He shouted at her. He want to get rid of this woman quickly so that he could go back to his friends.

" And why did you call me ' your majesty' ?"

" Oh please, your majesty. Stop pretending that you're Yugi Mutou when you aren't him."

" What?! I wasn't pretending!"

" Really? If you're really Yugi Mutou, you could have died once I brought you in here.

Yami kept in silence. Anai watched him before decided to continued the duel whether he liked it or not.

Yami drew the card from his deck and saw that he got Black Magician but, he found that all cards in his hands were only monster cards.

' Not good...' He thought angrily since he didn't have any counterattack cards.

" I set a reverse card. End of my turn" He said as he set one of his monsters as a faced down cards.

"What's wrong? Goddess of Victory abandoned you?" Anai smirked as she drew her card before her eyes were shining with evilness.

" Let me show you how special of my shadow game is..." She said coyly as she placed another monster card.

A new monster that appeared on the stage looked like a grey wolf with glowing yellow eyes but there were some tentacles came out from its back.

" I invoked Colmillos in battle mode and attack to the player directly!" The wolf that infected with parasite roared hungrily and jumped on Yami before it bit him until he swore that he could feel its fangs reached to his bones. Yami screamed in agony as he tried to shake it off but the infected wolf managed to jump off before it was hit by him. Suddenly, he felt throbbing pain from his temple.

" _HAHA! Can you feet it, pharaoh? The pain of villager that was killed cruelly by your lovely father's soldiers." The bandit in red coat with a scar that was in vertical line and almost reached to his left eyes said as he ordered one of his monsters to attack him._

Yami gritted his teeth tightly to hold his groan in pain which he swore that it was like someone tried to cut his brain.

" Ph..pha...pharaoh?"

" Do you remember it? Remember what happened at the palace when we were invaded at those bandit gang." Anai asked as she looked at Yami, hoping that he started to remember something about his past.

' Please, my lord..please...at least, you should remember...remember those times that happened before you sealed yourself..' She thought silently.

…...

Yugi felt dumbfounded completely when he found himself standing in the platform which Yami supported to stand and duel with Megumi after he decided to let Yami deal with her.

' I remembered that I was in my soul room and watched Yami dueled with her. Suddenly, there was a dark fog around me and knocked me out.' Yugi thought

" Yugi! You can do it!" Anzu cheered him from the side of dueling machine. Yugi smiled sheepishly before he looked cards in his hands.

" Hey, Yugi. Is it support to be my turn, isn't it?" The voice that was across from his side asked him. Yugi looked up and saw Megumi smirked a little. Yugi frowned his brows, trying to recall what happened before he realized that it was still her turn.

" My bad, May. I'm just excited about your dueling style. It was somehow faster than all duels that I had done."

" Oh, don't worry. You'll get used to it" She smiled mischievously at Yugi who felt the danger behind that smile.

" Well, let me see. I sacrificed my dear angel, Ceres and called Baba Yaga, the old witch. Then I increased her ATK points with Voodoo circle. Hmm...what did I miss? Oh, never mind." She said carelessly as she drew her card from her deck and placed monster cards which made another monster that looked like a wolf with a tentacle came out from its back appeared on the hologram field.

" Colmillos..." Yugi mumbled.

'Another rare card. How many rare cards does she have?!' Yugi thought unbelievably that there would be someone who had such a rare card like Kaiba.

' This one must have some special effect for sure. I'd better be careful.'

" Scare of my dog? That's bad because I'm dying to introduce you to another dog..." Yugi said nothing and he looked at her cautiously.

" N-Not at all..." Yugi stammered. Megumi smiled a little before she placed another two cards in her field.

" Set two reversed cards on my field, end my turn."

' I hope this buy her some time...' Megumi thought as she glanced at millennium puzzle around Yugi's neck before looked at Yugi but...

" ARHH!" Megumi screamed in agonywhen she feel something pierced her left arm on the spot where it supported to be...

Megumi turned her head to look at her arm and saw something like a dark mist went inside the millennium bangle as she watched it in pure horror.

…...

WHO?! WHO DARE TO INTERRUPT THE EPIC DUEL?! * Roar like pewdiepie when he lost his head* I'm so sorry that I didn't uploaded a new chapter until now. College things got me tied up Y^Y But, I'll do my best to upload it, guys and hope you guys still enjoy my fic even my writing skill somehow getting rusty a little.

Stay tuned, everyone! Cloudysmile signed out!


	13. Chapter 13

The Help That Didn't Need To Be Helped

and Familiar face

Anai's POV

I felt something wring my chest as the dark mist that I had released to cover around me and my pharaoh was slowly dissolved and revealed that he and I were in the my soul room and we stood face to face. Behind us, there were some stone plates that were carved as duel monsters that we used for dueling which each of them had old Egyptian characters that were carved to summon them.

The pile of stone plate beside my side and his side showed the number of monsters that had been destroyed in the game. In front of me, my monsters seemed to be uneasy as if he sensed that there was something wrong.

" What the -?!" Pharaoh was startled a little when the floor was shaking and a few small stone fell down on him, me, and around the room. He narrowed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. I looked at it and saw that there was crack and it started getting bigger.

' It seemed that guys found me already. Maybe, we need to have a rematch for the next time.' I thought as I bit my bottom lip with my teeth.

" Hmm...too bad. It seemed that our play time is over.." I said disappointingly in mocking tone and smirked at him. Pharaoh looked at me angrily.

" Well, see you around and I hope our next duel will be more exciting.." I bid him a goodbye as the dark mist covered me and the place slowly..

…...

Yugi's POV

"Megumi-kun!" I was panic when I saw Megumi lost her conscious after there were some strange shadow attacked her and went into something under her sleeve which I wasn't sure what it was. Otogi stopped the machine and Jonouchi carried her in bridal style after the podium had lowered while Honda gathered all of her cards.

" What happened?! Why does she suddenly scream like this?!" Anzu looked at Megumi's body concernedly.

" I don't know. Maybe she doesn't get use to the machine since she never play with it before." Otogi said as he checked the system. " But it seemed there is nothing wrong about it."

" Perhaps, it's the hologram. Who knows." Jonouchi said

" Anyway, I think we should brought her to the nearest hospital. She doesn't look so well." Anzu said worriedly.

Suddenly, Megumi opened her eyes slowly and turned her head around confusingly.

" Where am I? What happened?"

" Megumi-kun, are you okay?" I looked at her worriedly as she slowly got off from Jonouchi and thanked him and Honda for cards and helping her.

" Yeah...I guess. Sorry that I made you guys worry about me...I think the hologram made my eyes sore and gave me a big headache so much that I screamed like that." She held her temple, hoping the pain would stop.

I looked at her anxiously as she slowly walked to the lift even Honda and Otogi offered a help for her but, she declined politely and said goodbye to us.

" See tomorrow at the school." She said softly before the gate of lift was closed and went up to the floor which leaded to the lobby of this shop.

" Yugi, do you have any idea about what happened to her?" Jonouchi asked me.

" I'm not sure, Jonouchi-kun. She suddenly screamed like that after she had ordered her monster to attack mine."

" Maybe, she just had a bad headache." Otogi said. But, I didn't think it's her headache that made her faint.

…...

Megumi's POV

" I thought we had a deal" I sent a murderous glare at Anai once I finished my shower.

Whenever I wanted to talked with Anai seriously, I would talk to her through the mirror because talking when she was in her transparent form made it hard for me to see her eyes and face.

Anai was quiet and turned her face to avoid my eye contacts. My jaws were tensed from trying not to take my anger out on her.

" Give me some damn reasons why you approached to him like that because I think that there are some other ways that you can recover his memory besides that dangerous dueling."

" There are some memories that he should remember before other things."

" And, what memories are they?!" I almost couldn't keep my voice down since I felt that Anai decided to handle everything by herself without sharing some information with me.

I sighed deeply and raised my hands for surrendering, making sure that my towel wouldn't drop by accident. Then, I went to my bedroom and put my PJ which I had prepared before bathing. I snorted at millennium bangle angrily since Anai told me about its magic that I couldn't take it off until I completed my mission. I shrugged and lie on my bed even I didn't sleepy.

'Great. First day of being a foreign student in Japan was totally ruined by some ancient spirit who asked for my help but, she didn't let me help and destroyed my days by hurting my classmates whom I'm 100% sure that would look at me disgustedly.' I sighed sadly and changed my position that I felt comfortable to sleep.

…_..._

I decided to walked to school again after I found myself wokeup early even my aunt who always woke before anyone in the house still slept soundly on the bed which made me decide to put the note on the fridge in case she might be scared that I might be lost. I went to the super market that was near the school since I didn't have any breakfast before I left my home. I bought a few tuna sandwiches and instant lunch boxes for my lunch at school but, there was another hand snatched it.

I turned my head angrily, wanting to send some murderous glare at them for their rudeness. However, I suddenly felt like some threw me a bucket of very cold water when I recognized the man before my face.

Rich brunet hair...check.

Emotionless blue eyes... maybe...

The stoic face...check...

Dressed neatly unlike other male students in our school...check

" Kumiko?..." The man whom I was scared to death and still remembered his evil thing that he had done to me stood beside me and was the man who snatched my lunch boxes.

" Hello...Seto..." I said deadpanly, hiding my fear as I wished I was still in bed in the real world and this is just another nightmare.

…...

It seemed that Megumi had some bad histories with Kaiba. I wondered what they were. And why Anai hurt our pharaoh? Stay tuned, everyone!

Sorry that I haven't uploaded recently and frequently. I had summer semester at my college and studied about English for Economics and Finance which was very tough for me since I don't know about financial system at all. Y^Y

Please forgive me and wish for me to pass this class!

Cloudysmile signed out!


End file.
